


The Shichibukai

by MaiKusakabe



Series: Legacy [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe
Summary: Trafalgar Law has now officially become a member of the Shichibukai. Sengoku wants to see his grandson, Garp and Tsuru want to meet the kid they have heard so much about and Sakazuki is sure this is going to blow up in the Government’s faces sooner or later.





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s been a long time since I last updated this story. I do have some (kinda) good reasons for it. First, after the fiasco that was working on Paper Monsters, I just needed to stay away from writing anything Law-related for a while. Then, when Oda revealed the story of how Law met Bepo, Shachi and Penguin in a SBS, I wanted to add it into the ‘verse, but I had to find a way to explain why Bepo is the only one who knew Sengoku was Law’s grandfather. I got something half-decent thought out. It might not even appear, but that’s me plotting.
> 
> So here I am now, with a new update. This part will have several chapters, I’m still not sure how many because I haven’t written them yet (though I have ideas), but it’s been so long I decided to upload the first one as soon as I wrote it.
> 
> Chronology: we don’t know when, exactly, Law became a Shichibukai, but I doubt he spent too much time as one. Let’s say two months before the Strawhats’ reunion at Sabaody.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

Sengoku reached out for another cracker and was unsurprised to find the plate empty. He nudged Garp with his elbow.

“If you’re going to eat them all, at least bring more.”

Before Garp could respond (complain, telling Sengoku to do it himself, then comply after Sengoku kicked him out of his chair), a soldier hurried over with two large bags of crackers.

“Why are you two here? You’re retired,” Sakazuki asked them, apparently done pacing around the room and muttering about how this was an unnecessary waste of his time.

“We don’t need your permission to be anywhere, brat,” Garp snapped at him. He ripped one of the bags open and proceeded to ignore Sakazuki in a very obvious manner.

Sengoku met Tsuru’s eyes across the table. It had taken _months_ before Garp could be in the same room as Sakazuki without violence involved after Marineford, and both Sengoku and Tsuru knew it wouldn’t take much for Garp to forget the promise Sengoku had extracted from earlier him about not attacking Sakazuki. Sengoku had refused to let Garp tag along for this trip otherwise.

Fortunately, Sakazuki was no idiot. While Sakazuki scoffed at the reason why Garp hated him, he knew that Garp wouldn’t hesitate to attack if provoked, and he also knew that was a fight he wasn’t likely to win.

Giving one last disapproving glare in Garp’s direction, Sakazuki turned to Sengoku.

“I thought you hated the Shichibukai.”

“It’s more a matter of hating most of the individuals who become Shichibukai,” Sengoku replied, opening his own bag. He didn’t mention that he also had his doubts about whether or not the benefits of the organization outweighed its danger; he didn’t want to get into that argument. Besides, even if only for today, he was grateful for the position’s existence.

“And you don’t hate _this one_?” Sakazuki asked, contempt clear in his voice.

Next to Sengoku, Garp scoffed and nearly choked on his food.

Sengoku shared the sentiment.

In Sakazuki’s mind, after Marineford Law had risen considerably in the scale Sakazuki used to measure how much he despised a criminal. Sakazuki hadn’t been pleased when the Gorosei had decided to appoint Law as a Shichibukai. However, Law had surpassed by far all the other candidates that had been interested in becoming a Shichibukai or those that had been considered for the position by the Gorosei before the arrival of Law’s… present.

And yes, Sengoku had laughed quite a lot when he had heard about the stunt with the hearts. It had explained why Law had appeared so often on the newspapers the previous weeks.

Law’s presence finally reached the room, and he walked in followed by a very nervous-looking commodore.

“I gather you don’t like me much, Sakazuki,” Law said with one of his most infuriating smirks in place.

Sengoku sighed, completely unsurprised to learn Law hadn’t developed a single ounce of a self-preservation instinct, and readied himself to intercept Sakazuki if Law riled him up too much.

“You’re a loose cannon, and I don’t like that,” Sakazuki told Law. That had actually been, as Sengoku had learned after the decision was made, Sakazuki’s main reasoning to reject Law’s appointment as a Shichibukai: he had argued that someone crazy enough to enter the battle of Marineford to _save an enemy_ was too much of a wild card, and would prove unreliable if the Shichibukai were called to fight again.

Sakazuki was right, of course, though Sengoku hadn’t said it. Sengoku didn’t know what, exactly, Law intended to accomplish by becoming a Shichibukai, but Law wasn’t the type who wanted the position to settle down in any kind of fashion (be it to give security to an island, such as Hancock, or to play puppet master in half the wars in the world like Doflamingo).

Before Law could reply, Garp jumped out of his chair and practically bounced over to him. Law’s smirk didn’t waver, but Sengoku knew him well enough to see the apprehension flicker in Law’s eyes. Understandable, given how many stories Sengoku had shared with him about Garp.

“Law, right?” Garp greeted cheerfully, clapping Law on the shoulder with the kind of strength that would have sent most people to the ground. Sengoku felt absurdly proud when Law didn’t even stumble. “Thanks for saving Luffy!”

“No need for that, it was just a whim,” Law replied nonchalantly, which for some reason made Garp laugh.

Sengoku saw Sakazuki’s face tense further. Sengoku could sympathize, really: Law had just made himself look even more unpredictable by denying any substantial reason for saving Monkey D. Luffy two years ago. Sengoku was _so_ glad he wasn’t the Fleet Admiral anymore.

“If you’re _done_ playing nice, Garp,” Sakazuki growled, glaring at them.

“Nah, not at all.” Garp waved him off. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to meet this kid?”

_Oh, fuck_ , Sengoku thought, yet he couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised. Law was still smirking in amusement, the apprehension over Garp’s proximity gone. Across from Sengoku, Tsuru shook her head, but she looked amused enough as well. As for Sakazuki, he looked both angry and puzzled. Sakazuki opened his mouth, and Sengoku was certain that he was about to ask something stupid like ‘since Marineford?’ Nobody would be able to stop Garp if that day was mentioned.

Sengoku made a quick decision.

“Almost ten years,” Sengoku said, and Sakazuki whipped his head around to stare at him. “Law is my grandson.”

“Adopted,” Law amended, knowing him probably half to prevent some questions and half to be an ass.

Sakazuki blinked, staring at Sengoku as though he had never seen him before.

“Your grandson,” he repeated finally, his voice even. That was never a good sign with Sakazuki, it was the kind of even voice that preceded a bout of self-righteous yelling.

Sengoku wasn’t in the mood for that.

“Unless I missed some extremely screwed-up law, it’s not a crime to take care of an orphaned child,” he said, and waited for Sakazuki’s predictable response.

“He’s a criminal.”

“That started two years ago.”

Everybody turned to stare in shock at Tsuru, the one who had spoken. Sengoku sent her a grateful look. The only ones aside from Sengoku who knew of Law’s past involvement with the Donquixote Pirates were Tsuru and Garp, and Sengoku knew Sakazuki wouldn’t care at all about the circumstances that had led to that: he would use them to claim Law had already been a criminal as a child.

“You _knew_ about this?” Sakazuki demanded, even more outraged now.

“I learned about Law at the same time as Garp did, yes. He was just a kid back then.”

Law’s muttered ‘I was sixteen’ was lost in Sakazuki’s much louder and more indignant response.

“Is that why you lot wanted to be here?”

“Of course,” Garp said, and Sengoku could see clearly how much he was enjoying Sakazuki’s outrage. “I’ve wanted to meet the kid since forever, but Sengoku never let me tag along.” He clapped Law on the shoulder three times again, and Law didn’t wince, but Sengoku saw the barely-contained grimace. Garp didn’t know how to control his strength.

“It’s been a while since I last saw Law,” Sengoku added, not bothering to add a date. While now, in his new position, he had no obligation to arrest a criminal, he technically _should_ have arrested Law the last time they met, after Marineford.

“I’ve been curious about the boy as well,” Tsuru said calmly, then fixed one of her no-nonsense stares on Law. “Also, do you have any idea how much work you’ve given us?”

Law managed to shrug despite Garp’s hand on his shoulder.

“I’d say I’m sorry, but I don’t like to lie.”

Garp laughed again, and Sakazuki looked about ready to explode.

Sengoku sighed.

“Let’s get the formalities over with, shall we? I’d like to spend some time with my grandson,” _before he goes off to do whatever crazy thing that made him decide to become a Shichibukai_ , he added silently.

“Oh! We could take him around for a tour!” Garp suggested happily.


	2. Reprieve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of an hour ago or so, it’s May 20th where I live, which means I’m (sadly) a year older officially. As I usually do this day, I’m posting all the updates I have ready :) They aren’t many this year, but still I got a few and I hope you’ll review, because they’re the best birthday presents I can receive :D
> 
> Now this chapter is a bit of a “relax” part, but one I wanted to write. The Shichibukai has one chapter left, and that’s one I really want to write. It’s important and actually one of the first scenes I planned when this series was born.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one :)

The World Government liked to handle most of the Shichibukai-related affairs at their base on Mariejois. Tsuru had no doubt that it was meant as a show of the government’s might for the Shichibukai, even if no one used such words to describe it. Personally, Tsuru thought it had no effect, at least not the desired one. No Shichibukai she had met had ever been impressed or awed by the Holy Land. Doflamingo found his visits hilarious, Mihawk was utterly indifferent to the place and what it represented, Jinbe had hated it… and right now… well, it was clear that Law was no more impressed by Mariejois than Mihawk was.

In fact, Tsuru had to admit that their current situation was quite hilarious.

Law had, of course, accepted Garp’s offer of a tour, much to Sakazuki’s annoyance. It was clear that while they took care of the last formalities of Law’s appointment as a Shichibukai someone had spread the news of his and Sengoku’s connection.

They had been gawked at while Garp lead them around to the few interesting spots at this base, and now they were in the mess hall, Garp’s favorite area.

 If the Mariejois base had something good it was its excellent food, something that many marine bases around the world lacked. Tsuru had watched in some amusement as Law carefully selected his food, displaying the picky eater side that Sengoku had mentioned sometimes. Garp _had_ tried to sneak some bread on Law’s plate just for fun and, much to the surrounding marines’ horror, Law had retaliated by switching the bread with Garp’s plate with his powers.

Garp had just laughed his ass off and eaten the bread while Sengoku shook his head in resigned exasperation.

“So,” Garp started once he had a replacement plate, “tell me about the auction house. I know Luffy punched a Tenryuubito, but I don’t know _why_.”

Tsuru leaned forward, curious about the answer as well. That information hadn’t made it into the official report, because no soldier had thought to ask about it.

 

* * *

 

“You know, this is the first time I see the old man go all out,” Law said, sitting next to Tsuru on the railing of a balcony that overlooked the base’s training grounds, now empty save for Sengoku and Garp.

Garp had wanted to test Law’s fighting skills, Sengoku had vetoed the idea and the argument that followed had predictably ended in a fight between the two that had sent all the marines who had been training here fleeing the scene.

“He doesn’t get to do it very often,” Tsuru acknowledged. Garp went through a wall on the opposite side of the training grounds. “It’ll be good for his nerves.”

“Hm?” Law turned to look at her. “His nerves seem fine to me. He’s far more relaxed than usual.”

“It’s a side effect of retirement,” Tsuru said with a snort. “However,” she continued, glancing at Law out of the corner of her eye, “we all know he’ll be worried sick the moment you leave his sight. Let’s not pretend we don’t know you’re planning something stupid.”

Law hummed.

“I’m not sure that’s the word I’d use to describe it. I _am_ being very careful to set everything in motion.”

Tsuru snorted again. As if being meticulous meant a plan to take down Doflamingo wouldn’t be dangerous.

“Just warn him beforehand, will you?”

“I doubt I’ll have time to call, but rest assured that you will know it when I make my move.”

“That’s not reassuring,” Tsuru told him, but Law just smirked and focused on the fight below.

Tsuru shook her head. She resolved to keep a close eye on Sengoku for the foreseeable future.

Crazy grandchildren. The brat better not get himself killed.


	3. What Time Cannot Heal

Tsuru had agreed to let Sengoku and Law tag along with her to Marineford, which now held the G-1 base. She’d said that she had some things to talk with Momonga that were best discussed in person, but Sengoku knew he owed her a drink or ten for this favor.

This was likely the only time Law would be allowed to set foot on Marineford without any hostilities involved. Sengoku had never been in the habit of deceiving himself; he knew Law wouldn’t be a Shichibukai for longer than whatever plan he’d come up with required.

The gossip had already reached G-1 by the time Tsuru’s ship anchored at the harbor, but the soldiers had the decency to stay back and whisper to each other from a distance. Momonga welcomed them at the port, his stance somewhere between tense and uncertain (not so deep down, Sengoku knew the knowledge that he had a pirate grandson would gain him some level of distrust, just like Garp with his family) but left with Tsuru shortly after.

Sengoku advanced somberly through the restored streets of the island, Law a silent figure behind him. There were no words to be exchanged, not now. The entire trip from Mariejois, as short as it had been, had been a sober affair in which they had exchanged few words. Sengoku had never thought there would be a day in which he could bring Law to Marineford, not after Law had set sail as a pirate, and neither had Law thought he would ever be here.

Now that Law was here, words were unnecessary.

After nearly half an hour of walking, they left behind the city and the curious looks of its inhabitants, walking down a well-kept path that led to the extensive cemetery of Marineford. They passed headstone after headstone, some well kept and others abandoned by time, until the city was a silhouette in the background and only tombs surrounded them. Most people would be lost here without any form of guidance —there was, in fact, a map showing the numbered rows of graves, and each headstone had a number carved at the bottom right corner to identify it— but Sengoku had been here often, to the point where he could follow this path blindfolded.

Finally, they came to a halt. Tombstone 5683 didn’t stand out amongst the others; it was the standard model used throughout the cemetery, and the text in it was simple: name, rank and dates of birth and death. But it was that same plain information that made it so special. That name.

_Donquixote Rosinante._

Law stopped before the grave, his posture stiff and his knuckles white around Kikoku. His face was unreadable.

Sengoku placed a hand on Law’s shoulder, squeezed it briefly, and then walked away. He had been here plenty of times, sometimes talking, others just sitting silently, and he could come back whenever he wanted. Today was for Law, and right now Law needed some time alone.

As he walked away, Sengoku heard the telltale sound of fabric rustling followed by a soft thus and a second, softer sound of something hitting the ground. He didn’t turn around, and instead headed into a parallel row of graves. Most of the tombstones here were unattended, coated in grime and with grass and the occasional wild flower taking over them. It made sense, this was a relatively old area of the cemetery, the newest graves over a decade old, and few families of deceased marines remained at Marineford unless they had other relatives stationed here. Most took their departed loved ones with them when they left, but others didn’t. This cemetery was a place of rest for those whose entire families were marines, those whom their families would rather forget and those that no one would miss once they were gone.

Kneeling down before a random grave, that of a nineteen year old petty officer who had perished almost twenty years ago, Sengoku opened the bag he’d brought with him and started cleaning out the grime that had darkened the tombstone over the years.

 

* * *

 

 

Two hours later and out of rags to use, Sengoku returned to Rosinante’s grave. Law was on his knees before it, head bowed low, knuckles gripping blades of grass that had long since been pulled out of the ground by the roots and Kikoku lying at his side, forgotten for the time being.

Law didn’t react when Sengoku approached, though he did raise his head when Sengoku crouched next to him. His eyes were red at the corners, but whatever tears he had shed had long since dried. The look on them, however, was that one of self-doubt that sometimes took over him and which Sengoku hated to see.

Laying a hand on Law’s shoulder again, Sengoku hesitated for just a moment before drawing him in. Under normal circumstances Law would have complained, teleported away and perhaps tried to attack him. Right now, he just sagged into Sengoku.

“He’d be proud of you,” Sengoku said, well aware that Law was plagued by what Rosinante would think of him. “Despite being an annoying pirate. You’re a good person, Law, and whatever you’re planning,” and Sengoku really didn’t want to know, “it’ll help free a country. He’d be really proud.” _And you’re alive_. Sengoku didn’t say this out loud, aware that those words would only trigger Law’s survivor guilt, but he knew that Rosinante would be grinning that wide grin of his at the fact that Law had lived to turn twenty-six, the double of the time anyone had expected him to survive.


End file.
